


Пасынок

by Ferry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно ли переписать историю?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пасынок

**Author's Note:**

> БЕТА: njally  
> ЖАНР: drama  
> ОТКАЗ: все принадлежит Дж. К. Роулинг.

_Будь ты проклят, Альбус! Будь ты проклят! Все твои грандиозные планы, все твои многоходовые комбинации, размены фигур и жертва ферзя! Будь оно все проклято, потому что оно не сработало!_

_«Нельзя перекраивать историю, Северус!» Ну конечно, нельзя. А вот это - можно?_

 

Северус Снейп с ненавистью плюнул на обугленный труп Гарри Поттера и вышел из подвала. Откуда-то сверху доносился хохот Беллатрикс Лестранж, коридоры все еще дрожали и норовили схлопнуться – такой выброс магии не под силу впитать даже трехфутовым стенам Малфой Мэнора.

Он сплюнул еще раз, пытаясь избавиться от привкуса горелого мяса во рту, сдвинул белую маску дальше на затылок и вытащил из потайного кармана мантии старинный хроноворот. На лестнице, ведущей из подземелий наверх, послышались чьи-то шаги.

 

**1.**

Он медленно сел, придерживая рукой раскалывающуюся от боли голову. Чем его ударили? И кто? Явно не Лорд, раз он все еще жив… Хроноворот! По-прежнему зажатый в левой руке и кажется… да, точно – целый. Но вот докрутить он его не успел – года на три, похоже. В коридоре было темно, и толком разглядеть циферблат не удалось. Ладно, это подождет.

Снейп нашарил в кармане палочку, но не решился использовать даже простой _Lumos_. Если верить Люциусу, его дед был редкостным параноиком, помешанным на безопасности поместья. Значит, в коридорах замка запросто могли стоять детекторы, выявляющие чужеродную магию. Оставалось надеяться, что защита настроена только на непрошенных визитеров, и не сработает при выходе из здания.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус направился к лестнице.

На улице майское тепло сменила зима. Или все-таки поздняя осень? Вроде бы климат раньше был пожестче. Но разглядывать хроноворот в неверном утреннем свете, пробивающемся через плотную пелену снеговых туч, было некогда. Снейп сунул маску в карман и быстро зашагал по садовой дорожке, направляясь к границе имения. Ему повезло – антиаппарационные барьеры были на тех же местах, что и в конце века, и убраться из владений Малфоев удалось с первой же попытки.

По счастью, маги значительно более консервативны, чем магглы. Лютый переулок выглядел почти так же, как в его время, а строгая черная мантия Снейпа никак не выделяла его среди редких прохожих, далеко не все из которых были одеты по погоде. Так что он получил возможность немного расслабиться и спокойно обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. И только тут осознал, что страшно замерз. Торопливо вышел в Косой переулок, зашел в первое же открытое кафе, предлагающее традиционный завтрак, устроился в углу с чашкой кофе и, наконец, рассмотрел хроноворот.

Да… С датой он ошибся незначительно – 1930 год, 27 ноября. А вот со сроком пребывания в этом времени… Сначала он просто не поверил своим глазам. Пятнадцать лет?! Точнее – четырнадцать лет, семь месяцев и три дня. Потом понял, в чем ошибся.

Хроноворот был старинный, по счастливой случайности найденный среди вещей последнего представителя древнего магического рода, убитого Пожирателями смерти. Несчастный старик был одинок, беден как церковная мышь и политикой не интересовался. Снейп был практически уверен, что приказ на убийство был отдан Лордом именно в расчете на эту находку. Он тогда спрятал хроноворот в карман, повинуясь неясному импульсу, который иногда бывает у удачливых разведчиков, позволяя находить выход в заведомо безнадежных ситуациях. И ни разу об этом не пожалел. Даже когда Лорд чуть не продавил, в первый и последний раз, его ментальную защиту, допрашивая. А уж вытерпеть пару _Crucio_ ради такого трофея точно стоило.

 

Почему он так и не рассказал о хроновороте Дамблдору, Снейп сам толком не понимал. Было смутное ощущение последнего средства, сходное с тем, которое он испытывал, пряча в рукаве мантии флакон с ядом мгновенного действия. И даже безуспешно пытаясь убедить Альбуса в необходимости уничтожить Лорда до того, как тот набрал силу, невзирая на возможные искажения в истории и судьбах магического сообщества, Снейп ни разу не упомянул свой хроноворот. Он даже не рассматривал его толком ни разу, не говоря уж о том, чтобы пользоваться – чем меньше было у него воспоминаний об украденном, тем проще было заблокировать их от Лорда.

А вот министерскими хроноворотами ему приходилось пользоваться регулярно – во время СОВ и ТРИТОНов их выдавали всем преподавателям Хогвартса. Иначе проверить такой объем работ в столь сжатые сроки было бы чрезвычайно трудно. Снейп привык к их делениям, достаточно частым, и к тому, что полный оборот означал один час. У хроноворота Редферна один оборот соответствовал месяцу. И, пытаясь настроить его на пребывание в прошлом в течение недели, Снейп на самом деле накрутил четырнадцать с половиной лет

Значит, ему придется прожить их в этом времени, если он хочет увидеть результат своих действий. Найти какое-то жилье, работу… Учитывая, что у него нет ни документов, ни каких-либо шансов подтвердить свое образование, это будет непросто. Впрочем, когда и что в его жизни было просто?

Мелькнула малодушная мысль разыскать Альбуса – он бы наверняка поверил его безумной истории и помог устроиться в этом мире. Но идти к Альбусу Дамблдору, когда ты собираешься убить ребенка… Что бы потом из этого ребенка не выросло…

Нет, заблокировать сознание от легелименции директора он мог всегда, а вот смотреть ему в глаза… Снейп тряхнул головой, пряча лицо за прядями жирных волос, и решительно поднялся из-за стола. Бросил несколько кнатов на стол, внутренне поежился перед выходом на улицу – надо будет купить зимнюю мантию, и отправился в маклерскую контору.

 

**2.**

\- Миссис Коул? Я бы хотел забрать своего сына, находящегося на вашем попечении. Моя фамилия Риддл.

Замороченная молодая женщина вяло перебирала бумаги, заколдованные им так, чтобы внушить маггле уверенность в законности его требований. Снейп скользил взглядом по разнокалиберным предметам меблировки и мечтал о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Миссис Коул наконец оторвалась от созерцания документов и, выглянув в прихожую, громко позвала:

\- Марта! Приведи Томми Риддла и скажи Эмме, чтобы собрала его вещи. За ним отец приехал.

Ну, вот и все. Осталось наложить _Obliviate_ на работниц приюта, утащить это маленькое чудовище куда-нибудь подальше от людей – он уже присмотрел для этой цели подходящий пустырь, наложить убийственное проклятие и выбросить палочку. Снейп неожиданно понял, что невольно задерживает дыхание. Проклятье, как же въелся в него этот страх! Умом он, естественно, понимал, что четырехлетний мальчишка не может представлять опасности, но тело категорически отказывалось это признавать, напрягаясь в ожидании встречи с Риддлом. Ничего, ему осталось терпеть это ярмо от силы полчаса.

И можно будет спокойно жить целых четырнадцать лет. Никаких детей, никаких уроков, никаких Пожирателей смерти и Ордена Феникса. Счастье. Только палочку жаль – за прошедшие годы он свыкся с ней настолько, что воспринимал как продолжение своей руки. Он вообще привыкал к вещам. Но рисковать тем, что его найдут по палочке, купленной в этом времени, не хотелось.

Его размышления были прерваны появлением неопрятной девушки, ведущей за руку худенького темноволосого мальчишку. Который тут же руку у нее выдернул и с отчаянным воплем:

\- Папа! – кинулся к Снейпу.

Вцепился в полы пальто, прижался к коленям, запрокидывая голову, заглядывая с обожанием в глаза:

\- Папа, папочка, ты приехал, я знал, я всегда знал, что ты приедешь, что ты меня заберешь, а они не верили, они все смеялись, а я знал, что ты меня найдешь, ты ведь заберешь меня отсюда, правда?

Снейп обмер. Этого не должно было быть. Не должно было быть этих тощих ручонок с обкусанными ногтями, торчащих из рукавов слишком короткого для него пальто, отчаянно цепляющихся за влажный от растаявших снежинок твид. И этих ясных глаз, смотрящих на него с выражением такой безграничной любви и абсолютного доверия, с каким на него не смотрел никогда и никто - их тоже не должно было быть.

Он же видел – Альбус показывал ему в мыслесливе, Риддл в одиннадцать лет уже был чудовищем… В одиннадцать. Не в четыре. Проклятье… Ну почему он никогда ничего не может сделать, как надо?!

Наклонившись к ребенку, Снейп отцепил холодные – да что ж они маленькие такие! –пальчики от своего пальто и сказал тоном, обычно приберегаемым для слизеринских первоклашек:

\- Выйди на улицу и подожди меня во дворе.

Мальчишка кивнул с неожиданной серьезностью, натянул стоящие в прихожей калоши, одернул свое кургузое пальтишко и вышел за дверь.

\- Вот, тут кое-что из одежды и игрушек, не очень много, вы же все равно ему новое купите, а маленьким пригодится, - пробормотала белобрысая девчушка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, протягивая ему небольшую холщовую сумку.

\- Что ты несешь, Эмма! У нас всего достаточно, у нас приличное заведение, - одернула ее миссис Коул.

\- Безусловно, - сказал Снейп, забирая сумку. – _Obliviate._

Он бросит ее на пустыре, там же, где и тело, незачем оставлять этим магглам лишнюю пищу для недоумения и копания в подправленной памяти.

Риддл стоял в двух шагах от крыльца, затолкав руки глубоко в карманы, и преданно глядел на дверь в ожидании «папы». Снейп быстро отвел глаза, не желая видеть выражение наивной радости на его лице. Быстро огляделся по сторонам – на улице, ведущей к приюту, никого не было, и, на ходу вытаскивая палочку, шагнул к мальчишке. Рывком поднял его в воздух и прижал к себе, обхватив поперек туловища свободной рукой. Последним, что он ощутил перед рывком аппарации, были детские руки, доверчиво обвившие его шею.

На пустыре свирепствовал, пробираясь за воротник пальто и швыряясь в лицо редкими колючими снежинками, стылый декабрьский ветер. Мальчишка внезапно забился в его руках, вырываясь, и Снейп выронил его в ледяную кашицу под ногами. Тот свалился на бок, но тут же перевернулся вниз лицом, приподнимаясь на четвереньки и содрогаясь в рвотных спазмах.

И вот это – маленькое, жалкое, нелепое в своей слепой доверчивости, он должен убить? Снейп почувствовал, что еще минута, и он присоединится к Риддлу в выворачивании наизнанку. Палочка прыгала в руке, как будто впервые поднятая для убийственного проклятия. И тут мальчишка поднял голову:

\- Папочка, прости, я больше не буду!

Его наконец перестало рвать, и он, со второй попытки поднявшись на ноги, приковылял к Снейпу, вцепился в безвольно повисшую левую руку. Чуть ниже метки. Интересно, может он ее активировать?

\- Не сердись, пожалуйста, смотри, я не испачкался совсем, - пролепетал Том, просительно заглядывая ему в слезящиеся от ветра глаза, теребя настойчиво за рукав.

Снейп медленно опустил палочку. Постоял. Спрятал палочку в карман. Вытащил носовой платок. Вытер ребенку рот, потом наклонился и неуклюже поднял его на руки. Том успокоено вздохнул, обнимая его за шею, пристроил голову на лацкан пальто и притих.

Снейп огляделся, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Еще одной аппарации четырехлетке просто не выдержать, значит…

За спиной у него раздался мелодичный гудок Ночного Рыцаря.

 

**3.**

Спустя полтора года Снейп все еще не понимал, как он в это втравился. Смотрел, как Томми, сидя на корточках около делянки с лечебными травами, старательно пропалывает молодые ростки, и июньское солнце золотит загаром его тонкие руки, а на белой панамке, прикрывающей темные кудри, виднеется отпечаток перепачканной землей ладошки, и не понимал.

Они жили в крохотной магической деревушке на восточном берегу Лох-Ломонд. Снейп работал в магическом квартале Стёрлинга, но жилье там было чересчур дорогим, и он предпочел снять комнату в деревне. Хозяйка, пожилая бездетная ведьма, похоронившая мужа еще в прошлом веке, была настолько очарована Томом, что смирилась с мрачным и нелюдимым характером его отца. И даже позволила оборудовать небольшую лабораторию в подвале и разбить грядки во внутреннем дворике.

Впрочем, Снейп считал, что вполне компенсировал оказанную любезность тем, что исправно снабжал старушку зельями от ее многочисленных хворей. И, судя по тому, с какой скоростью они расходовались, не только ее, но и ее многочисленных подруг и знакомых.

Хотя миссис Ротвелл была на редкость общительной и энергичной дамой, обожающей ходить в гости по всякому поводу и без, она достаточно быстро усвоила, что вовлечь в сферу своей социальной активности хмурого и неразговорчивого постояльца не удастся. А вот Томми он отпускал с ней вполне охотно, и скоро любознательного, воспитанного и хорошенького мальчика знала вся деревня.

Для Снейпа это было настоящим благословением. Потому что за исключением невероятно удачно найденного жилья, вся остальная его жизнь представляла собой череду бесконечных проблем.

Хронически не хватало денег – с фальшивыми документами, которые ему выправил один умелец в Лютом переулке, найти приличную работу нечего было и надеяться. Тем более работу, позволяющую много времени проводить дома с ребенком, который часто болел. В конце концов Снейп устроился варить зелья в маленькой аптеке в провинциальном Стирлинге, живущем за счет студенчества и туризма, потому что хозяин разрешал ему выполнять часть работы на дому и сквозь пальцы смотрел на его якобы дурмштанговский диплом.

Обращаться к колдомедикам с каждой из детских хворей, которые Томми умудрялся подхватывать даже там, где не заболевал никто из соседских детей, Снейпу было просто не по карману. Пришлось позаимствовать у соседей несколько книг по детским болезням и осваивать соответствующие рецепты и способы их применения.

Но помимо того, чтобы лечить ребенка, его надо было еще кормить, одевать, купать, гулять с ним… Воспитывать, наконец.

Казалось бы, проработав в школе семнадцать лет, можно научиться управляться с детьми. Но то ли Северус Снейп все-таки был совершенной бездарью в педагогике, то ли разница между школьниками и четырехлетним ребенком была слишком велика, только временами искушение сплавить мальчишку в какой-нибудь приют становилось нестерпимым. И единственным, что удерживало Снейпа от этого шага, было четкое осознание, что он не имеет права выпускать Риддла из поля зрения. Раз уж так и не сумел выполнить то, ради чего он, собственно, и оказался в этом времени.

Впрочем, присутствие Томаса Снейпа, как было записано в поддельном свидетельстве о рождении, в жизни Северуса означало не только регулярное подтверждение педагогической несостоятельности, но и непрерывный поток чисто бытовых проблем.

К счастью, готовить Снейп более-менее умел. Хотя быстро обнаружил, что от большинства блюд его кухни у ребенка случается несварение. Пришлось осваивать каши, паровые котлеты, рыбу и морковный суп.

С одеждой было несколько проще – особенно когда он усвоил, что ее надо покупать на вырост. Стирать и гладить без помощи домовых эльфов ему приходилось и раньше. А вот все остальное…

Кто бы ему сказал, что к сорока годам он превратится в няньку, читающую на ночь сказки и знающую все лавочки в парке… Нет, сначала он пытался приучать Тома к самостоятельности. Но отправленный мыться, тот поскользнулся в ванне и в кровь разбил голову. Снейпу хватило одного заклинания, чтобы залечить лопнувшую кожу на лбу, десяти минут, чтобы успокоить ребенка, и полбутылки виски, чтобы проделать то же самое с неожиданно проснувшейся совестью. С тех пор он купал мальчишку сам.

С прогулками вышло не лучше. Снейп попытался отпускать его на улицу одного, играть с детьми постарше, но на третий или четвертый раз Тома испугала соседская собака, и он заставил ее кинуться под колеса не в добрый час явившегося за кем-то Ночного рыцаря. Скандал был грандиозный – в магической деревне выдать стихийный выброс магии за несчастный случай было почти нереально. Пришлось платить штраф и извиняться.

Домой он вернулся злой, как… недоброй памяти Блэк в анимагической форме. Том сидел на краешке своей кровати и таращился на него испуганными карими глазами.

\- Папа? Ты очень сердишься?

Снейп, выложивший за убитую псину последние деньги, только зубами скрипел. И вспоминал истории из мыслеслива Дамблдора. Особенно про повешенного кролика.

\- Пап, ну я же не нарочно… Мне так страшно было… У нее такие зубы… Но я не хотел, правда! Я больше не буду…

Снейп продолжал молчать, и Том спросил с комичным отчаянием в голосе:

\- Ты теперь отдашь меня обратно в приют, да?

\- Да! – гаркнул Снейп раздраженно, - давай, собирайся! Вот прямо сейчас и отвезу!

Отвернулся к окну и уставился на стоящую на подоконнике недопитую бутылку виски, пытаясь решить для себя, можно ли считать желание ее прикончить в два часа дня признаком развивающегося алкоголизма, или это всего лишь необходимость успокоить нервы. И не является ли регулярно возникающая потребность успокаивать нервы таким способом признаком алкоголизма уже развившегося.

От внезапного приступа самоанализа его отвлек тихий голосок «сына»:

\- Папа, а во что мне это сложить?

\- Что? – Снейп обернулся с твердым намерением объяснить маленькому чудовищу, что дети не должны непрерывно приставать ко взрослым, особенно после того, как они этим взрослым напакостили, и осекся.

На кровати, старательно сложенные стопочкой, лежали все купленные им Тому одежки, детские книжки и несколько игрушек. Сам мальчик стоял рядом, прижимая к себе плюшевого мишку, и смотрел на человека, которого считал своим отцом, с тоскливой обреченностью.

\- Мне же можно будет это взять?

Снейп тяжело опустился на стул.

\- Нет…

Ребенок опустил голову, утыкаясь носом в мишкино ухо, спросил жалобно:

\- Даже Тедди?

\- Да нет же, глупый, я не об этом, - пробормотал Снейп, чувствуя себя последним дерьмом. – Тебе не нужно ничего брать с собой, потому что ты никуда не едешь.

Вздохнул виновато, глядя в мокрые глазенки, уставившиеся на него со смесью непонимания и надежды, притянул к себе, усадил на колени.

\- Томми, послушай… Никуда я тебя не отдам, ни в какой приют. Я и не собирался. Я просто был очень зол, потому так сказал. Но это не так. Понимаешь?

\- Не отдашь?

\- Нет.

\- Правда?

\- Да.

Мальчик облегченно вздохнул, улыбнулся сквозь слезы – Снейп в очередной раз подивился быстроте смены детского настроения, и уткнулся ему в плечо, поджимая ноги и сворачиваясь клубочком у отца на коленях.

Какое-то время они так и сидели, Снейп бездумно покачивался на стуле и слушал, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Томми, а тот тихонько теребил курточку Тедди и складки отцовской мантии.

А потом Том поднял голову, заглянул ему в глаза и очень серьезно пообещал:

\- Я больше так не буду. Никогда-никогда.

Снейп кивнул и постарался ласково улыбнуться. По-видимому, ему это удалось, потому что Том порывисто обнял его за шею и выдохнул в ухо:

\- Папочка, я люблю тебя!

\- Я тебя тоже, малыш, - пробормотал Северус, приглаживая ладонью мягкие кудряшки.

Никогда прежде ему не приходилось слышать, чтобы пятилетний ребенок мог полностью контролировать свою магию. Но у Тома он больше ни одного выброса не видел.

 

**4.**

Томми было семь лет, когда Снейп впервые поймал его на воровстве.

Он был в гостях у друзей миссис Ротвелл, которых навещали внуки - мальчишки-близнецы на два года старше Тома, чем-то неуловимо напоминающие братьев Уизли, несмотря на вполне белесую внешность. По возвращении домой миссис Ротвелл радостно сообщила, что мальчики замечательно играли вместе, Снейп кивнул, поглощенный приготовлением достаточно сложного зелья по частному заказу, и не обратил внимания, что сын вернулся не с пустыми руками.

И только на следующее утро, перестилая постели, обнаружил у мальчика под подушкой красивую головоломку. Озадаченно покрутив ее в пальцах, пока Том умывался, Снейп убедился в том, что игрушка дорогая – детали были зачарованы так, что начинали нежно светиться, будучи установлены в правильное место.

\- Откуда это у тебя? – спросил он вышедшего из ванной сына, и по смущенному виду мальчика сразу понял, что его подозрения небеспочвенны. – Тебе это вчера подарили?

\- Нет, - вяло ответил Томми, разглядывая свои руки.

\- Тогда откуда она у тебя?

\- Взял... поиграть.

\- Ты спросил разрешения?

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как скворчит бекон на кухне – миссис Ротвелл готовила завтрак. Том молчал. Снейп тоже.

Через пару минут, убедившись, что отец не теряет интереса к обсуждаемой теме, а по-прежнему ждет ответа, мальчик вздохнул:

\- Нет. Я не спрашивал, - глянул исподлобья и добавил с неожиданным упрямством, - Но она все равно им не нужна. Валялась под диваном, они в нее уже сто лет не играли.

Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, повторяя себе, что кричать на мальчишку бессмысленно. Не то чтобы это противоречило его принципам, но еще в первый год жизни с Томми Северус убедился, что повышая на него голос, получает результат прямо противоположный желаемому. Ребенок весь сжимался, как будто ожидая побоев, и переставал вообще что-либо понимать. Сначала Снейп считал это простым упрямством, но потом убедился, что Том действительно совершенно не воспринимает и не запоминает то, что ему говорится на повышенных тонах.

Северус перевел дыхание и спросил ровным голосом:

\- Томми. То есть ты взял без спроса чужую вещь и принес ее домой. Так?

Мальчик нехотя кивнул.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это – воровство?

\- Но папа, я же, - вскинулся было Том, но тут же сник под суровым взглядом отца. – Я не хотел…

Помолчал, теребя рукав пижамы, протянул жалобно:

\- Пап… Я правда не хотел… Я не думал…

\- Вижу, что не думал, - вздохнул Снейп и протянул Тому головоломку. - Надо ее вернуть.

\- Но пап! Как?! Они же подумают…

Надо было заставить мальчишку через это пройти. Из педагогических соображений. Но он так явно расклеился, смотрел на отца такими несчастными глазами, что Снейп сдался.

\- Хорошо, я сам верну. Скажу, что ты заигрался и случайно прихватил ее с собой. Но больше никогда так не делай.

Томми усиленно закивал, с облегчением впихивая игрушку Снейпу в руки, и инцидент был исчерпан. По крайней мере, Снейпу тогда так показалось.

Но не прошло и двух месяцев, как он понял, что ошибся.

 

Это случилось в день рождения одного из многочисленных приятелей Тома, мальчика из очень обеспеченной семьи, которому родители каждый год устраивали большой праздник, приглашая гостей со всех концов страны. Жили они по соседству, и Северус отпускал Тома к ним одного.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда Томми вернулся от Паркеров – раскрасневшийся и взбудораженный. Северус с облегчением отложил книгу, которую пытался читать, последние полчаса, поминутно прикидывая, не сходить ли за ребенком самому и не выяснить ли, почему тот так задерживается.

\- Ты должен был вернуться в девять, а сейчас пять минут одиннадцатого, - раздраженно сказал Снейп, захлопывая тяжелый том, - быстро в душ и спать.

\- Да, пап, извини, пап, - бодро чирикнул Томми, убегая в спальню.

Северусу показалась странной такая жизнерадостность, обычно Том приходил из гостей более утомленным, но обдумать необычное поведение сына он не успел – зашумел огонь в камине, и в пламени проступило взволнованное лицо Паркера-старшего.

\- Мистер Снейп?

\- Мистер Паркер? – вежливо отозвался Северус, склоняясь к камину.

\- Добрый вечер. Простите, что беспокою так поздно, но у нас тут… - мужчина отвернулся на секунду, произнеся что-то неразборчивое, но через мгновение его расстроенное лицо снова обратилось к Снейпу. – Пол не может найти один свой подарок – игрушечного Родрика Пламптона. Ну и реву тут, конечно… Вот я и расспрашиваю всех – может, кто из ребятишек его куда засунул, когда играл, а мы теперь найти не можем? Вы не спросите Томми, не видел он его?

\- Да, конечно, - спокойно ответил Северус, отчетливо ощущая движение каждого лицевого мускула. - Сейчас узнаю. И сразу свяжусь с вами, если что-то выясню.

\- Спасибо большое, - кивнул Паркер, исчезая из камина.

Снейп медленно выпрямился, постоял, глядя на каминную полку, заставленную смешными безделушками, и вспоминая коробку с краденными детскими сокровищами из мыслеслива Альбуса. В голове крутилось ровно две мысли: «горбатого могила исправит» и «хорошо, что миссис Ротвелл уже легла.» Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя их, раздраженно поправил упавшие на лицо волосы и пошел наверх.

Том не спал – сидел на своей кровати, обхватив руками коленки, и напряженно глядел в приоткрытую дверь. Значит, слышал. Что ж, так даже проще. Снейп закрыл дверь, подошел к мальчику вплотную, неприятно удивился затравленному взгляду – с чего вдруг? ни разу ведь пальцем не тронул, - спросил коротко:

\- Где он?

Томми прикусил губу, набычился, но взгляда не отвел. Сунул руку под одеяло, на котором сидел, и вытащил фигурку в квиддичной мантии размером со Снейпову ладонь.

\- Я сейчас отправлюсь к Паркерам, извинюсь и верну им украденное, - он не акцентировал последнее слово, но Том все равно вздрогнул и опустил наконец глаза.

– И чтобы к моему возвращению ты уже спал. Разговаривать будем утром, - жестко закончил Снейп и аппарировал прямо из комнаты.

 

Северус вышел от Паркеров, испытывая острое чувство благодарности вперемешку со жгучим стыдом. Разумеется, они все поняли. Но отнеслись к нему с такими доброжелательностью и пониманием, что ему сквозь землю провалиться хотелось. И сразу вспомнился Альбус…

Он не стал аппарировать домой, решив пройтись пешком и успокоиться. Орать на Тома было абсолютно бесполезно, а удержаться он бы не смог. Но дойдя размашистым шагом до калитки миссис Ротвелл, Снейп понял, что все еще взвинчен до предела, и, развернувшись к дому спиной, пошел гулять по ночной деревне.

Бродил он долго. Вспоминал Альбуса и первые годы работы в Хогвартсе, потом память начала подсовывать ему картинки из детства… Проклятье, он понимал мальчишку! Как ему хотелось иметь такие же дорогие и красивые вещи, как у его чистокровных соседей по слизеринской спальне! Но он же не воровал!

Потому что боялся. Боялся, что поймают. Что побьют. И, что самое страшное, – выгонят из школы…

И что? Сделать так, чтобы мальчишка его боялся? Пригрозить вернуть его в приют?

Снейп вспомнил сложенные стопочкой детские одежки и налитые слезами глаза Томми… Выругался вслух, спугнув бродячую кошку с мусорного бака, и пошел домой.

В их комнате было темно, Том то ли правда спал, то ли послушно делал вид, и Северус тихо забрался в свою постель, нашаривая в тумбочке зелье сна без сновидений.

 

Утром Том настороженно молчал, косясь на него исподлобья в ожидании воспитательных мер, но Снейп ничего не говоря выпил свой кофе и ушел через камин на работу.

Когда в конце дня он обратился к владельцу аптеки и своему работодателю с просьбой выдать ему аванс в счет следующего месяца, тот без колебаний отсчитал ему двадцать галеонов и участливо поинтересовался, что случилось. Снейп сначала опешил, а потом сообразил: он настолько не любил брать взаймы, что делал это только в форсмажорных обстоятельствах. Конкретно же к мистеру Уилсону обращался трижды - два раза, когда Том тяжело болел, и приходилось вызывать колдомедика, и один раз, когда заплатил большой штраф за убитую собаку.

\- Да нет, на этот раз все в порядке, - в некотором смущении пробормотал Северус. – Просто хочу сыну подарок купить.

И зачем-то добавил:

\- Игрушечного ловца.

\- А, это они любят, - заулыбался Уилсон, - младший внук просил такого на Рождество. Но вам в Лондон надо, в Косой переулок. Здесь такого не найти.

 

Том почему-то торчал в гостиной, но стоило Снейпу появиться из камина, тут же унесся наверх, в спальню.

\- Вы поздно сегодня, - негромко произнесла миссис Ротвел, поднимая глаза от вязания, - а Томми так ждал вас весь вечер.

\- Да? – рассеянно отозвался Снейп, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.

Потом спохватился и, обернувшись, спросил:

\- Вы не знаете, он ужинал?

\- Ну разумеется. Майкл с утра ездил рыбачить и презентовал мне свежайшую форель. А я уговорила Томми составить мне компанию.

\- Спасибо, миссис Ротвелл. Вы необычайно добры к нам.

\- Бросьте, - фыркнула старая ведьма и ожесточенно защелкала спицами.

Том сидел на кровати с книжкой, вытянув ноги и опершись спиной о изголовье. Поза настолько повторяла виденную им когда-то в мыслесливе Дамблдора, что Снейп невольно вздрогнул. Вытащил из кармана уменьшенный сверток, вернул ему первоначальный размер и положил мальчику на колени.

\- Это тебе.

Отвернулся и стал снимать мантию.

Шорох оберточной бумаги, изумленное: «Папа!» - и тишина.

А потом ему ткнулись лбом под лопатку, крепко обхватили тонкими руками за талию и пообещали:

\- Я больше не буду красть. Никогда. Правда.

Обещание Том сдержал.

 

**5.**

Лето 1937 года баловало Шотландию хорошей погодой, и по выходным Северус часто выбирался с Томом на озеро. Он никогда не любил торчать на солнцепеке, но суровая красота Лох Ломонд находила странный отклик в его душе. Было в этих темных водах, окруженных горами и увенчанных шапками кучевых облаков, что-то созвучное его представлениям о поверхностной изменчивости и глубинном постоянстве темной магии.

Разумеется, ему и в голову бы не пришло делиться такими мыслями с ребенком, но когда Томми начинал проситься на озеро, Снейпу почти не приходилось преодолевать внутреннее сопротивление, чтобы выбраться из дома. Хотя когда он однажды, отложив прихваченную из дома книжку, взглянул на себя со стороны – сидящего, скрестив босые ноги, на расстеленном в тенечке пледе, на котором, помимо принесенных Томми мячика и губной гармошки, имелись махровое полотенце, бутылка молока, пакет домашнего печенья и два яблока, ему стало неловко и странно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он станет находить удовольствие в подобном времяпрепровождении… Впрочем, Альбус, наверное, мог.

Северус грустно усмехнулся и пошел смотреть, кого там поймал Томми на свою новую удочку, бесстыдно выпрошенную у Майкла Холмана, их эксцентричного соседа, помешанного на рыбалке.

Обнаружив у Тома этот подарок, Северус попытался принять педагогические меры, но и од _а_ ренный, и даритель с таким трогательным единодушием убеждали его в чистоте своих намерений, что он махнул рукой и разрешил сыну оставить удочку у себя.

Он спустился к воде, миновав густые заросли вереска, только чтобы обнаружить брошенные удочку и пустое ведерко. Скользнул взглядом по воде в поисках темноволосой головки – нет, на то, чтобы не лезть без спросу в воду, совести все-таки хватило. Если не… Подавив совершенно непристойный приступ паники, Снейп развернулся лицом к берегу и гаркнул изо всей мощи легких:

\- Томас!

\- Пап, я здесь! - раздалось из дубовой рощи неподалеку, и Северус ринулся туда с твердым намерением устроить паршивцу образцово-показательную выволочку.

Но не успел он войти в лес, как из-за каменистого выступа над впадающим в озеро ручьем появилась кудрявая макушка, за ней – чумазое лицо и сияющие от счастья карие глаза.

\- Папа, смотри! Смотри, кого я нашел! – Томми выбрался на сухую землю, с ног до головы перемазанный мокрым песком и илом, и торжествующе протянул ему… Змею.

Точнее – молоденького ужика, как наметанным слизеринским глазом определил Северус.

\- Он со мной разговаривает, - благоговейным шепотом сообщил Том. – Представляешь?! Я его понимаю, и он меня тоже…

Разумеется. Даже странно, что это случилось только сейчас, подумал Снейп. При всем количестве разной живности, водившейся в округе, мальчишка мог напороться на змею намного раньше.

\- Это потому, что ты говоришь на парселтанге – языке змей, - спокойно объяснил Северус.

\- Да? А почему я на нем говорю? – удивился мальчик. – Ты меня не учил…

\- Этому нельзя научить, Том. Это врожденная способность. И довольно редкая, к тому же.

\- Правда? Здорово! – выпалил Том, и тут же зашипел, как рассерженная кобра.

Змейка, свешивавшаяся с его ладоней, подняла голову и прошипела что-то в ответ.

\- Достаточно, - резко сказал Снейп, нарушая эту идиллию. – Ступай к озеру, умойся и подбери удочку. Съешь свое печенье, и будем собираться.

\- Ну пап, - тут же заканючил Том, - ну мы ж совсем недавно пришли… Я поплавать хотел… Ты же говорил, что можно…

\- Когда я это говорил, я не предполагал, что ты сочтешь возможным без спроса уходить в лес, - отрезал Снейп, развернулся и пошел к оставленному на тенистой полянке пледу.

Томми уныло потащился следом. Что с отцом в таком настроении лучше не спорить, он уяснил уже давно.

А Снейп злился. Не на Тома – на себя. На то, что глупо и иррационально ощущал себя ущербным рядом с ребенком. Который – может. А он, взрослый сильный волшебник, – нет. И ему завидно!

Осознание нелепости этого, недостойного разумного человека, чувства, не успокоило его, а только разозлило еще сильнее. Настолько, что он сам удивился. И вдруг понял, почему это его так задело.

Потому что уже было. Он резко остановился, стиснув кулаки и невидяще уставившись в пространство.

\- Пап, ну что ты? Ну, не сердись, - его привычно потеребили за рукав, - я больше так не буду…

Северус с усилием повернул голову, посмотрел в карие – не зеленые, карие - глаза и медленно разжал кулаки. Померещилось. Все-таки – померещилось.

\- Ладно, можешь искупаться. Только быстро.

\- Спасибо! – просиял Томми, опустил ужа на траву, быстро скинул брюки и рубашку и кинулся к воде.

Снейп вздохнул и пошел следом.

 

\- Пап, а можно я его домой возьму?

Северус удивленно поднял голову. Том сидел, завернувшись в полотенце, с бутылкой молока в одной руке и печеньем в другой, а на пледе перед ним аккуратно пристроился к наполненной молоком бутылочной крышечке ужик. Да, спокойно почитать ему сегодня точно не удастся.

\- Ну пожалуйста…

\- А ты уверен, что он захочет жить среди людей? – с сомнением спросил Снейп, прикидывая перспективы мирного сосуществования змеи и миссис Ротвелл.

\- Да, я его спрашивал, он согласен! Мы подружились…

\- Так таки и подружились, - проворчал Снейп, уже понимая, что разрешит Тому взять ужа, - за два часа.

\- Ну пап…

\- Ладно, бери. Только будь добр объясни своему другу, что в комнатах миссис Ротвелл ему лучше не появляться.

Том с радостным воплем кинулся отцу на шею. Северус охнул, стряхивая с себя ребенка, змею и капли молока, и подумал, что давно надо было завести мальчишке какого-нибудь питомца. Но выкроить денег на хорошую породистую сову никак не получалось, а собак они оба терпеть не могли. Крысы и жабы не вызывали у Тома энтузиазма, зато вызывали неприятные ассоциации у Снейпа. Можно было бы завести кошку, но их почему-то не любила миссис Ротвелл.

Пару минут Северус размышлял, могут ли кошки вызывать в женской душе более негативные эмоции, чем пресмыкающиеся, а потом плюнул и решил, что ребенку нужно иметь возможность чем-то похвастаться перед приятелями.

Мысль о том, что Тому стоило бы держать способности змееуста в тайне, Снейп задавил в зародыше.

 

**6.**

Миссис Ротвелл умерла спустя неделю после его сорок четвертого дня рождения. Воскресным утром жарила бекон, отвернулась от плиты, чтобы намазать хлеб маслом – она всегда готовила так, вкладывая горячие пластинки жаренной свинины в разрезанные и щедро намазанные маслом белые булочки, и только смеялась в ответ на все увещевания и объяснения Снейпа про сосуды, возраст и холестерин, и так и рухнула на пол у кухонного стола, с булочкой в одной руке и масляным ножом в другой.

Прибежавший на звук падения Северус попытался применить _Ennervate_ , еще какие-то медицинские заклинания – и все лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что перед чудом смерти магия бессильна.

Он тяжело поднялся с пола, поморщился от запаха горелого мяса и непрошенной ассоциации с ним – столько лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз видел смерть, а она снова воняет паленым. Механически снял сковородку с плиты, выключил газ, снова наклонился, чтобы закрыть покойнице глаза… И, выпрямляясь, уперся взглядом в твидовые брючки Тома. «Опять коротки стали, - мелькнуло в голове, - а выпускать уже нечего, придется покупать новые…»

Мальчик стоял в дверях кухни, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в косяк, и беззвучно шевелил губами, пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Том, - как можно спокойнее произнес Северус, - оденься и ступай к Тёрнерам, расскажи им, что у нас случилось несчастье, и попроси миссис Тёрнер срочно прийти. Хорошо?

Том молчал, заворожено глядя на мертвое тело, распростертое между ними.

\- Том, - Снейп включил свой «учительский» голос,- ты меня слышал?

Эти интонации позволяли достучаться даже до Уизли. Томми встрепенулся, вскинул глаза, спросил потерянно:

\- Папа?

\- Пойди к Тёрнерам, - терпеливо повторил Снейп, - и попроси миссис Тёрнер срочно прийти к нам. Скажи, что случилось несчастье с миссис Ротвелл.

Том снова уперся взглядом в труп, прошептал хрипло:

\- Она… Она умерла, да?

\- Да, - сказал Снейп. – Иди.

И, увидев, как мальчик слепо бредет по коридору к входной двери, крикнул вдогонку:

\- Пальто надень!

 

На похороны собралась вся деревня. Январь 1938 года выдался снежным, и Снейп с Паркером несколько минут плавили снег, прежде чем наколдовать собственно могилу в промерзшей земле. Многочисленные подруги миссис Ротвелл плакали и все порывались утешать жмущегося к отцу Тома и высказывать соболезнования Северусу, как будто они и в самом деле были родственниками покойной.

Снейпа это раздражало. Хотелось покончить со всеми необходимыми формальностями поскорее, а еще предстояло оглашение завещания, назначенное поверенным миссис Ротвелл сразу после похорон. И вместо того, чтобы думать о том, каким замечательным человеком была покойная, а она действительно была удивительно добра к ним с Томом, Северус лихорадочно соображал, кому она могла отписать дом, и удастся ли договориться с новым домовладельцем о продлении аренды хотя бы до лета.

Но договариваться ему ни с кем не пришлось. Миссис Ротвелл завещала дом и все свои сбережения Томасу Снейпу.

Северус даже не знал, что поразило его больше – само завещание, или тот факт, что никто не пожелал его оспорить. Все подруги покойной восприняли ее последнюю волю как должное, разобрали отписанные им безделушки и разошлись по домам, преисполненные сочувствия к осиротевшему мальчику. Уверенности в том, что они имели в виду Тома, у Снейпа не было.

Сын спал наверху – Снейп напоил его успокоительным еще на кладбище, напуганный бледностью и поверхностным дыханием, а после оглашения завещания дал еще сонное зелье и отправил в постель.

В доме было тихо. Не щелкали мерно спицы, не шумел чайник на кухне, не скрипели половицы под тяжелой поступью немолодой и чересчур полной женщины… Снейп сидел у огня, тупо глядя на опустевшую каминную полку, и никак не мог согреться.

 

Спустя пару недель он не выдержал и попросил миссис Тёрнер помочь ему разобрать вещи покойной. Тому давно нужна была отдельная комната, но лишней спальни в доме не было, и Северус ограничивался тем, что приходил в их комнату на втором этаже только спать, проводя все свободное время в лаборатории, оборудованной в подвале, или в гостиной. Благо миссис Ротвелл никогда не возражала против его общества.

Миссис Тёрнер с готовностью согласилась ему помочь, она почему-то вбила себе в голову, что он тяжело переживает смерть ее подруги, и считала своим долгом принимать посильное участие в их с Томом судьбе. И хотя это участие по большей части выражалось в суетливых причитаниях, Снейп все равно был ей благодарен.

Он сам не ожидал, что разбирать давно вышедшие из моды платья и побитые молью мантии будет так тяжело. Он был уверен, что давно убрал в мыслеслив все воспоминания, связанные со смертью и похоронами матери. Но то ли они все-таки восстанавились спустя какое-то время, то ли он просто забыл естественным образом это мучительное ощущение – ткани, по-прежнему хранящей запах тела, уже лежащего под шестью футами земли, когда убирал воспоминания в мыслеслив… А вот сейчас – всплыло в памяти.

Снейп злился на собственную неожиданную сентиментальность и огрызался на миссис Тёрнер, но она лишь кивала понимающе и сочувственно и обещала привести мужа – помочь переставить мебель…

 

Снейп не стал переводить Тома в спальню покойной, перебрался в нее сам. И в первую же ночь на новом месте проснулся от неприятного ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит.

Том стоял у его постели, стянув на груди ночную рубашку, бесшумно переступая босыми ногами на холодном полу.

\- Томас? – хриплым со сна голосом спросил Снейп. – В чем дело?

\- Папа, - с тихим отчаяньем прошептал мальчик. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал!

\- Мерлин…

Снейп вылез из постели, сгреб подушку и одеяло:

\- Пошли.

Кинул их на свою старую кровать – благо, не успел еще вынести ее из детской, уложил Тома в его постель, присел на краешек, взял за руку.

\- Послушай, малыш. Мы волшебники, а волшебники живут долго-долго. Миссис Ротвелл просто была уже очень старой, ей было больше ста лет. А мне только сорок четыре. Ты успеешь вырасти, обзавестись собственными детьми, а потом и внуками, и я все еще буду с тобой.

\- А… А потом? – жалобно спросил мальчик.

\- А потом все будет совсем по-другому. И, может быть, мы придумаем зелье, которое позволит жить столько, сколько человек захочет…

\- Я обязательно придумаю такое зелье, - выпалил Том, вцепляясь в его руку, - и ты никогда-никогда не умрешь! Правда?

\- Правда, – сказал Снейп.

 

**7.**

На платформе 9 3/4 было людно, верещали совы и крысы, неуклюже толкались багажными тележками дети. Скрывая нервозность, слишком громко разговаривали взрослые. Северус, оказывается, успел напрочь забыть, на что это похоже. На колонию грачей.

Хорошо хоть, Том, в отличие от большинства других первогодок, не глазел по сторонам, открыв рот, не метался от вагона к вагону, а чинно вышагивал рядом с отцом в такой же строгой черной мантии и с таким же выражением полной невозмутимости на лице.

Впрочем, Снейпы не были единственными, кто в этой толчее держался с достоинством. Наметанный взгляд бывшего – или будущего? декана Слизерина выхватил из толпы сначала Эйвери, затем Лестранжей... Достаточно знать одно поколение чистокровной магической семьи, чтобы безошибочно опознать как предыдущие, так и последующие. Насчет наследуемости магических талантов можно спорить, но вот внешние данные передаются с той же надежностью, что и майорат.

Да, компания Тому достанется... специфическая. Северус незаметно покосился на сына, с удовольствием отмечая, что мальчик одет не хуже своих будущих сокурсников, и с удивлением – что он на пол-головы выше большинства из них.

Мантии они заказывали у старой Мадам Малкин, новую взрослую палочку купили у Оливандера. А вечером после визита в Косой переулок Том неожиданно заговорил с ним о религии. Спросил, правда ли, что существует рай, и что души хороших людей попадают туда после смерти. Северус, который никогда не верил ни в Бога, ни в черта, опешил и принялся осторожно расспрашивать сына, отчего тот вдруг заинтересовался теологией.

\- Понимаешь, папа, - сказал Том, - я бы хотел как-то поблагодарить миссис Ротвелл… Миссис Тёрнер говорит, что можно поставить свечку за упокой души.

Снейп чувствовал себя полным идиотом, стоя в притворе церкви и наблюдая, как сын сосредоточенно зажигает свечу, и в то же время испытывал редкую для себя уверенность в том, что все делает правильно.

В клетке, которую он левитировал за собой, ухнул филин – правилами Хогвартса не разрешалось держать змей в качестве питомцев, и ужика пришлось оставить дома. Снейп надеялся, что детская привязанность Тома перейдет на купленного в начале лета Гейла, но к филину мальчик относился хотя и с искренней заботой, но без того восторженного обожания, которое вызывал у него Йормунганд*. Северус невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как сын объяснял происхождение имени своего питомца деревенским приятелям, потом помрачнел, когда в памяти всплыла случайно подсмотренная сценка прощания юного змееуста с его пресмыкающимся приятелем. Снейп никогда никогда не отличался талантом к предвидению, но тут у него просто сердце было не на месте. Глупость, конечно.

Он проследил за отправкой багажа и – через окно вагона, за тем, как Том устроился в купе с отпрыском Лестранжей, дождался отправки поезда, стоя за колонной так, чтобы его не было видно из окна купе, и аппарировал домой.

 

В доме было пусто. Он почувствовал это не сразу, проведя некоторое время в лаборатории и разогрев жаркое на ужин, но потом зацепился взглядом за второй прибор, по привычке поставленный им на стол… И как-то очень отчетливо услышал тишину, царящую в доме. Только едва слышно шуршал по паркету ужик.

Том, конечно, объяснял ему, что уезжает на несколько месяцев и обязательно вернется зимой, но простой мозг садового ужа не в силах был усвоить и удержать в памяти такую сложную информацию. И сейчас Йормунганд упорно скользил из комнаты в комнату в поисках уехавшего хозяина.

А Снейп смотрел в стену, занимался самоедством и глушил виски. Так и уснул в кресле.

 

Йормунганд умер через двенадцать дней. От голода - Северусу ни разу не удалось его накормить. Отчаявшись найти Тома, ужик свернулся у него под кроватью и перестал подавать признаки жизни. Снейп вытаскивал его, относил на кухню, укладывал перед блюдечком с молоком… Тот лежал неподвижно, а стоило человеку выйти – снова уползал наверх, в детскую. Там и сдох.

А Том спрашивал о нем в каждом письме, и Снейп врал, что все в порядке, и придумывал какие-то истории про него, как он ловил заведшуюся в доме мышь и плавал в ванне… Неотвратимо приближалось Рождество, и вместе с ним – необходимость рассказать ребенку правду. Северус очень не хотел делать это в письме. Но допустить, чтобы Томми приехал на каникулы, и в качестве подарка ко дню рождения узнал такую новость, тоже не мог. Отправится в Хогвартс он не смел – нельзя было допустить, чтобы его увидели те, у кого ему потом предстояло учиться. Северус в очередной раз проклял свою специфическую внешность, делающую его слишком заметным и запоминающимся, и сел за письмо.

Ответ Тома его потряс. Мальчик старался _его_ успокоить и утешить. Он раскопал в Хогвартской библиотеке данные о сроке жизни _Colubridae**_ , и объяснял отцу, что Йормунганд скоро умер бы просто от старости, если бы не попал под автомобиль – Северус написал, что ужик выбрался ночью из дома, и его поймал соседский филин.

 

Том приехал на каникулы, и они отметили Рождество, отпраздновали его день рождения, пригласив всех его деревенских друзей, встретили Новый год… И только вечером первого января, когда они пили чай после ужина, сидя на диване в гостиной, Томми спросил его:

\- Он ведь от тоски умер, да?

Снейп отвел глаза, но соврать не смог. Это было невероятно, просто чудовищно глупо – столько лгать в своей жизни, сколько приходилось ему, и оказаться неспособным соврать двенадцатилетнему мальчишке. Он молчал, пытаясь найти правильные слова, когда Том потянулся, обнял его, непривычно прижавшись к плечу, и прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя, папочка.

Снейп осторожно обнял его в ответ и, усиленно моргая, уставился на рождественскую ель.

 

**8.**

Только в конце тридцатых, проводя с сыном чуть больше трех месяцев в году, Снейп начал замечать некоторые необычные черты его характера. В том числе – удивительную для его возраста тактичность и пугающую проницательность. В первый раз Северус осознал это после истории с ужиком, но потом понял, что проявляться эти черты начали гораздо раньше.

Когда после второго курса Том вскользь спросил у отца, была ли его мама волшебницей, что было совершенно естественно само по себе – слизеринцы подросли и начали разбираться в родословных, Северус вдруг сообразил, что Томми никогда не расспрашивал его ни о матери, ни об истории их брака, ни о том, почему он вообще оказался в приюте при живом отце.

Когда-то, еще в самом начале, он заготовил легенду на случай, если мальчик начнет интересоваться своим происхождением. Но сейчас излагать ее, глядя в ясные карие глаза Тома, казалось… неправильным. И Снейп перевел разговор в другое русло, тем более, что воспитать из сына чистокровного сноба ему не хотелось ни в малейшей степени, невзирая на всю слизеринскую идеологию.

\- Твоя мама была чистокровной волшебницей, - коротко сказал Снейп. – А вот я – полукровка, мой отец был магглом.

На красивом лице Тома шокированное выражение быстро сменилось пониманием – конечно, это объясняло и неизвестную в магическом мире фамилию, и отсутствие каких-либо родственников, а затем, неожиданно для Снейпа, сочувствием. Том передернул плечами и с тщательно отмеренной небрежностью произнес:

\- Мне кажется, значение чистоты крови сильно переоценивают. Если судить по успеваемости на нашем курсе, гр… магглорожденные и полукровки ничуть не менее одарены в сложных областях магии, чем чистокровные.

\- Безусловно, - подтвердил Снейп, пряча улыбку.

 

Больше Том о матери не заговаривал. Ни разу. Сначала Снейп переживал, его беспокоила неожиданная скрытность мальчика, а потом пришел к выводу, что тот реконструировал для себя историю их семьи, исходя из имеющихся у него данных, и со свойственной ему тактичностью решил не тревожить отца лишними расспросами.

В самом деле, что еще он мог предположить? Чистокровная волшебница, вступившая в брак с грязнокровкой – конечно, против воли семейства и по большой любви. Их постарались разлучить, она погибла, ребенка сплавили с глаз долой… Отец искал его – и нашел. Том видел, что в его жизни не было женщин – значит, любил жену и не мог ее забыть. Все логично, даже для более критично настроенного наблюдателя, чем далекий от беспристрастности подросток.

 

Северус прикинул их расходы за год, свои зельедельческие заработки, размер завещанных миссис Ротвелл сбережений, подумал о начавшихся в мае маггловских бомбардировках Лондона, проклял собственную невнимательность на уроках новейшей истории магии, плюнул на все и вывез ребенка на две недели в Грецию, до которой война еще не добралась.

В Колимбари летом никогда не бывает дождя, днем стоит удушающая жара, но утром и вечером удивительно хорошо. Море переливается всеми оттенками голубого и зеленого, горные склоны усыпаны оливковыми деревьями, а на побережье одуряюще благоухают акации. Жители необычайно доброжелательны, кухня – великолепна, и никто из магов не слышал о Гриндевальде.

Том был совершенно счастлив, почти не вылезал из воды и стремительно покрывался совершенно не британским загаром, а Северус прятался от южного солнца под навес и думал о превратностях своей судьбы, неизбежно толкающей его не в одну, так в другую войну.

А еще о том, что ЗОТС у его сына ведет такой явный профан, что возникают сомнения в том, что Лорд Волдеморт был первым магом, проклявшим эту должность. И что школа - школой, а по крайней мере двум предметам ребенка надо учить дома, чтобы если и не быть уверенным, то хотя бы надеяться на то, что он сможет себя защитить в случае нападения.

Он бы очень дорого дал за возможность хотя бы один раз переговорить с Альбусом… И за то, чтобы заглянуть в учебник по истории войны с Гриндевальдом.

 

**9.**

\- Слагхорн – напыщенный сноб и бездарный зельевар, - сообщил Томас Снейп, аккуратно помешивая кипящее оборотное зелье.

\- И с кем еще ты поделился этим глубокомысленным наблюдением? - поинтересовался его отец, поднимая голову от пергамента с перечнем частных заказов.

Том вскинул бровь, протянул с едва заметной иронией:

\- А надо было? Мне казалось, что те, для кого это неочевидно, навряд ли нуждаются в подобном знании.

Северус невольно залюбовался его лукавой улыбкой и в очередной раз порадовался пуританским нравам Британии сороковых. В девяностых у Тома в его пятнадцать уже отбоя бы от девушек не было.

Потом спохватился, что ведет себя непедагогично, и проворчал:

\- Ты несправедлив к своим учителям. Среди них есть и совершенно замечательные волшебники. Профессор Дамблдор…

\- Профессор Дамблдор – беспринципный манипулятор, - с неожиданной резкостью перебил его Том.

\- Томас, - возмутился Снейп, - что ты несешь? Профессор Дамблдор – прекрасный и глубоко порядочный человек!

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Разве ты с ним знаком?

\- Нет, - пробормотал Снейп, ругая себя за несдержанность, - но я много слышал о нем…

\- Это не одно и то же, папа. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Неприкрытый эгоизм Слагхорна на порядок лучше такого хладнокровного маккиавелизма, маскирующегося добренькой улыбочкой, - жестко закончил Том, снимая зелье с огня.

_Ах, Альбус, Альбус, что же ты творишь… Нельзя же с ним так. Это ж тебе не Поттер, он чувствует фальшь с безошибочностью вредноскопа…_

 

На Рождество Том привез и с нетипичной для него торжественностью вручил отцу за ужином в сочельник заговоренный виал.

\- Что это? – осторожно поинтересовался Снейп.

\- Яд василиска, - с плохо скрываемой гордостью ответил ребенок.

\- Что-о-о?!

\- Пап, ты только не волнуйся, он меня слушается, он же просто большой змей, - совершенно по-детски зачастил Том, испугавшись его перекошенной физиономии. – Понимаешь, я нашел в школе потайной ход…

Далее последовала история Тайной комнаты Салазара Слизерина, ползающего по трубам василиска и одержимого неуемным любопытством подростка, владеющего парселтангом.

\- Томас. Ты хоть отдаешь себе отчет, насколько это опасно? Никто в школе – никто, понимаешь? кроме тебя не способен контролировать это чудовище. А его взгляд смертелен. Ты представляешь себе, что произойдет, если ты один раз забудешь закрыть эту раковину в женском туалете? Как тебя вообще туда занесло, хотел бы я знать!

\- Это не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Том, сохраняя совершенно невозмутимый вид, который несколько портил проступивший на скулах румянец. – И вообще, ну что ты со мной, как с маленьким? Все я прекрасно понимаю. И вообще он мне больше не интересен. Огромный, как анаконда, а мозгов – кот наплакал. Йормунганд куда умнее был… Я только яд тебе достать хотел. Думал, ты обрадуешься…

Северус посмотрел в грустные карие глаза, на обиженно надутые губы и вздохнул:

\- Спасибо.

 

**10.**

Северус Снейп сидел в гостиной, вцепившись в чайную чашку, и безмолвно проклинал тех идиотов, которые разрешили допускать детей к экзаменам по аппарации с семнадцати лет. Война была в разгаре, а Том носился по всей стране, и удержать его не было никакой возможности.

Нет, он пытался. Запрещал. Наказывал, забирая любимые книги и не давая карманных денег. Пытался даже бойкотировать пару дней… Сын смотрел ему в глаза, не задирая головы, он почти догнал Северуса в росте за этот год, и говорил своим спокойным мягким баритоном:

\- Отец, я буду очень осторожен, но мне действительно нужно.

И снова исчезал на весь день.

Ну и что было делать? Применять _Imperio_? Отбирать палочку?

Северус прикусил чашку так, что зубы заскрипели о фарфор.

\- С детьми всегда так, Северус, - участливо произнесла миссис Тёрнер, ставя тарелочку с печеньем на журнальный столик. – Сначала мечтаешь, чтобы они поскорее начали ходить, а потом трясешься от страха, что они упадут и расшибут себе лоб.

\- Лоб – заживет, - мрачно процедил Снейп.

На крыльце раздался хлопок аппарации.

 

Было уже за полночь, когда Северус осторожно приоткрыл дверь детской, проскользнул внутрь и остановился у постели. Том спал, широко раскинув руки, и чему-то хмурился во сне. Снейп смотрел на его широкие рельефные плечи, темную стрелочку волос на груди, потяжелевшую за последний год челюсть, на которой к утру проклюнется вполне приличная щетина… Взрослый. Он уже совсем взрослый. Даже сейчас. А у них есть еще почти целый год, и он наверняка успеет научить мальчишку всему, что умеет сам, он даже сейчас не уверен, что смог бы одолеть его в честном поединке, но надо научить побеждать и в нечестных…

Северус беззвучно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Это только называется – год. На самом деле осталось меньше месяца летних каникул, неделя – зимних и дней десять в июне сорок пятого, в зависимости от того, в каких числах им назначат экзамены.

Но главное сейчас – без потерь дотянуть до сентября. А в Хогвартсе Том будет в безопасности. Фау-2*** никогда не пробьют защиту замка, а отпускать учеников по выходным в Хогсмид перестали еще в прошлом году, после очередного нападения Гриндевальда. На Рождество он уж как-нибудь удержит ребенка дома, а весной война наконец закончится, и после сдачи ТРИТОНов перед лучшим выпускником 1945 года будут открыты все пути. У него будут деньги, дом, блестящее образование, друзья – немного, но достаточно надежных…

Северус забрался в свою постель и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Ему было страшно.

 

Рождественские каникулы Томас действительно провел дома, даже не порываясь куда-то аппарировать. Они сходили пару раз в гости к соседям, а остальное время коротали за чашкой чая или стаканом глинтвейна в гостиной, читая, лениво обсуждая свойства редких зелий и особенности боевых заклятий, практиковаться в которых после напряженных августовских тренировок уже не было нужды.

Просто идиллия. Но у Северуса всю неделю сердце было не на месте. Одолевала бессонница, частил без видимой причины пульс, и скреблось голодным котенком за пазухой прочно забытое за десять с лишним лет предчувствие надвигающейся беды. И когда в последний вечер Томас заговорил о хоркруксах, он испытал почти облегчение.

\- Сохранить часть себя в неодушевленном предмете, на случай внезапной гибели - это же реальный путь к бессмертию, отец! Нужен только близкий человек, который сможет провести необходимый ритуал по восстановлению тела… И не придется оплакивать безвременно ушедших родных…

\- И тебя не останавливает необходимость совершить убийство? – мрачно спросил Снейп, пытаясь понять, где и когда он допустил ошибку.

_Это все война, будь она проклята. Слишком много смертей. То, что становится привычным, перестает ужасать. То, что легко отнять, теряет ценность…_

 

Том упрямо покачал головой.

\- Магов приговаривают к поцелую дементора. Магглов казнят через повешение. Раковые больные умирают в страшных мучениях. Разве не будет для них милосердием мгновенная смерть от убийственного проклятия?

_И что на это можно возразить?_

 

\- Судить об этом только им, Том. Не тебе и не мне. Но дело не только в необходимости убить человека для создания хоркрукса. Само расщепление души по сути убивает совершившего его мага. Ни одна из частей не заменит целого. Человек перестает быть собой. Ходит с прежним лицом и говорит прежним голосом уже кто-то другой. И это – куда хуже смерти, - Снейп невольно содрогнулся, вспоминая. – Действительно хуже, Том. Поверь мне, я знаю.

\- Ты… видел? Видел, как делают хоркрукс? – потрясенно спросил Том.

Северус смотрел в широко распахнутые карие глаза, полные недоверчивого изумления, и вспоминал другие – кроваво-красные, с узким змеиным зрачком.

\- Да, - уронил тяжело, как камень.

И, отчетливо понимая, что и кому он говорит, добавил:

\- Я безусловно предпочту смерть такой участи.

Том втянул воздух со странным всхлипывающим звуком, отвел глаза... Снейп стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, и закончил – как гроб заколотил:

\- И для тебя - тоже.

Том обернулся со стремительностью змеи, замер – глаза в глаза… Северус рефлекторно закрыл сознание, но Томас Снейп не владел _Legilimens_. Он просто очень хорошо его знал. Северус видел, как шок в глазах сына сменяется пониманием, а понимание - горечью.

\- Это настолько плохо, да?

\- Да, - сказал Снейп.

Том помолчал, опустив голову, потом соскользнул с дивана и опустился на пол у его ног, привалившись плечом к коленям, заглянул снизу вверх в лицо:

\- Я не буду этого делать. Обещаю.

Северус накрыл трясущейся ладонью кудрявую голову и прикрыл глаза. Свое слово Томас держал. Всегда.

 

**11.**

29 июня 1945 года Северус Снейп шел домой, как на свидание с дементором. У него так до сих пор и не хватило духу поговорить с сыном, объяснить ему про хроноворот и про свое неизбежное возвращение, до которого оставалось уже меньше суток. Он и сам не знал, почему продолжал ходить на работу. Изначально он планировал взять расчет сразу после возвращения Тома из школы и провести оставшиеся в этом времени дни дома.

Но Томас вернулся такой взрослый, полностью погруженный в какие-то свои дела и интересы, он опять мотался по всей стране, но это уже было не страшно, Гриндевальд был повержен, Германия капитулировала, и не осталось никаких разумных причин удерживать его дома. Нет, можно было, конечно, объяснить про хроноворот, и про то, что еще несколько дней, и они расстанутся на пятьдесят с лишним лет… Если считать до возможной встречи Тома с тем Северусом, который его вырастил. Но это бы означало растянуть агонию прощания на все отпущенные им восемь дней, и Снейп говорил себе, что это было бы жестоко по отношению к сыну.

А на самом деле он просто боялся. Боялся вникать в жизненные интересы и планы Тома, потому что ни повлиять на них, ни помочь в их реализации он уже не мог. Боялся рассказывать о своем перемещении во времени, потому что это влекло за собой неизбежную ложь – он твердо решил не говорить Тому, что тот ему не родной сын. А врать ему… Это было чудовищно сложно, даже когда Том был еще ребенком, а уж теперь… Единственное, чему он не стал учить сына, это легилименции. Но Томас безо всякой магии читал в его душе с той же легкостью, что и Альбус Дамблдор.

И Северус продолжал поддерживать видимость их обычной рутины, отправляясь с утра в аптеку и возвращаясь домой после пяти, за ужином обсуждая с сыном перспективы открытия своего дела – средства позволяли, а Том за эти годы стал более чем компетентным зельеваром, и все откладывая и откладывая этот разговор…

 

Дверь в гостиную была приоткрыта, в проеме виднелись вытянутые ноги сидящего на диване Тома. Северус хотел уже было окликнуть сына, когда заметил плавающие в воздухе светящиеся буквы: неровные, будто бы небрежно начерченные мелом на школьной доске, они меpдленно парили в воздухе, переливаясь всеми оттенками зеленого, перемешиваясь, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе... Образуя различные комбинации, среди которых ему вдруг померещилось мучительно знакомое «Лорд Волд…»

У Снейпа потемнело в глазах. Сердце пропустило удар, пальцы впились в косяк двери…

\- Том Марволо Риддл, да? – негромко спросил Том.

Повинуясь движению его палочки, буквы сложились в названное имя и зависли в центре комнаты.

Северус молча смотрел на светящуюся цветом _Avada Kedavra_ надпись – поглядеть в лицо сыну сил не было.

\- Нет, я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне. Безусловно, это не то происхождение, которым стоит гордиться, - с какой-то болезненной веселостью сказал Том. – Знаешь, а я ведь их видел. И даже не возьмусь определить, кто вызывает большее отвращение – узколобый сноб папаша или опустившийся до животного уровня дядюшка.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и буквы рассыпались искрами, медленно тая в воздухе.

\- Но как мне, однако, повезло – унаследовал внешность первого и магические способности второго. Представляешь, если б было наоборот? Интересно, чтобы ты тогда со мной делал?

Северус наконец заставил себя повернуться и посмотреть на него. Том сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана и вытянув ноги, но поза казалась напряженной до предела, казалось, тронь его сейчас – зазвенит, как струна. Увидев, что сын действительно ждет ответа, Северус тяжело сглотнул, пробормотал сипло:

\- Выучил бы на фармацевта. Или химика.

\- Да? – Том поднялся с дивана, подошел к нему, заглянул в глаза. – А почему ты вообще забрал меня из приюта? Зачем я тебе понадобился?

Снейп молчал. Ему не хватало воздуха, сердце билось где-то в горле. А Том, казалось, ввинчивал свои зрачки ему в мозг, докапываясь до правды.

\- Кто ты вообще такой, Северус Снейп? В Дурмштанге никогда не было студента с такой фамилией. Ты стопроцентный англичанин, но в Хогвартской книге, где записаны имена всех родившихся в Британии магов, нет твоего имени. Его вообще никто не слышал вплоть до конца тридцатого года. Откуда же ты взялся? – красивые губы Тома растянулись в хищной улыбке, но в глазах не было и тени веселья. – Из какого ты времени, отец?

Надо было что-то отвечать, надо было… Но Том уже махнул рукой, отходя:

\- Впрочем, это риторический вопрос. И так ясно, что из будущего – недаром ты всегда так точно прогнозировал ход войны. Меня, собственно, интересует другое. Кем же я там стал, что тебе пришлось собственноручно перекраивать мою биографию?

Зеленые искры, оставшиеся от надписи, неожиданно стали увеличиваться в размерах, расплываясь у Снейпа перед глазами в каких-то изогнутых суетливых червяков, в ушах шуршало, словно пересыпался песок в коробке, и стучало в мозгу беспомощное: «Как? Как? Как?!»

Не дождавшись ответа, Том хмыкнул и со словами:

\- Чья это вообще была идея? Дамблдора? - обернулся к отцу.

Лицу вдруг стало горячо, а в следующее мгновенье Том был уже рядом, подхватывая его под руку и, враз растеряв весь свой апломб, лепеча испугано:

\- Папа, ты что? Папа!

«Гипертонический криз,» - поставил наконец диагноз Снейп и потерял сознание.

 

Когда он пришел в себя, за окнами было темно. В комнате пахло гипотензивным зельем, он лежал на диване, рядом сидел бледный и перепуганный Том.

\- Пап, ты как? Колдомедик сказал, что все будет в порядке, давление упало, но тебе полежать надо, и не волноваться…

\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал Северус, - не буду. Ты иди к себе, Томми, поздно уже. А я тут посплю…

Том судорожно вздохнул, вид у него был совершенно убитый.

\- Папа, послушай… Это все неважно, что я говорил. Правда. Я люблю тебя…

\- Я знаю, малыш. Иди спать.

 

Том все-таки ушел наверх, когда поверил, что отец заснул, но Снейп еще долго лежал не двигаясь, боясь, что сын услышит его шаги. Да и сил встать не было. На улице уже начинало светать – в июне ночи короткие, когда он все-таки поднялся с дивана, вытащил из потайного кармана мантии хроноворот и, придерживаясь за стену, побрел на кухню.

Налил себе виски – не самая лучшая идея, особенно перед перемещением во времени, но ему это действительно было необходимо, присел на табурет…

 

Первые лучи солнца, бьющие в стеклянную дверь кухни, застали его сидящим за кухонным столом и в бессильном отчаянии глядящим на отсчитывающий последние часы хроноворот. Глаза слезились от напряжения и усталости, и в образуемых влагой линзах хрупкий механизм раздваивался, превращаясь в изящные чашечки лабораторных весов, покачивающиеся в такт ударам его сердца.

Разве может один вечер перевесить пятнадцать лет? Как может его мальчик превратиться Темного Лорда?

Разве может одна жизнь перевесить десятки других? Даже жизнь его сына?

Разве может?

**Author's Note:**

> * Йормунганд – в скандинавской мифологии Сын Локи, мировой змей, лежащий на дне океана Мидгарда.
> 
> ** Colubridae - Ужеобразные змеи 
> 
> ***Фау-2 - V-2, баллистические ракеты, используемые немецкой армией для обстрела Вликобритании с 8 сентября 1944


End file.
